FE 7: The tactitions story
by Shadow 0f Chaos
Summary: Im back... and I have no clue where this is comming from... ANyway, in this, the tactitions name is Connor, and... well, this will eventually reach FE7 timezone...


Hey All, Its me again. You guys may remember me as that guy who wrote those "Strange Interviews" stories. And you probably might be asking yourselves "Hey, where did those stories go! I laughed at them and I thought they were funny!" Or you may be thinking, "Who are you again?" Either way, got rid of the story. But fear not! It lives on at my homepage, where it starts off from where it left off here. And no, Even though I have the original files, I dont plan on posting them back up there. Im just too damn lazy.

Ok, so now you guys are thinking, "So... what is this story, then?" Well then, you people who seem to be talking to yourselves alot, I must say that this isnt a humor story. Its A action adventure story, with a bit of romance probably in the sequal.

----

Proluge: Promises.  
Some four thousand years ago...

"Hurry up!" "Right, right, comming."

Two teen, one Divine Dragon, one human. Two friends, though each of their families argue against it. Two innocents, about to be caught up in a war...

"Hey, Idoun?" Said the human.

"Yes, Connor?" the Divine Dragon asked.

"You know... Ill always be there for you. Even if our families dont like it... even if they threaten us... Ill still protect you." Connor said, to which Idoun replied, "I know Connor. I know... but what if we have to move away? I head from my parents that the Divine Dragons are going far away..."

"I dont care. Ill still be there."

"But..."

"Ah. I know what to do to prove it." From within his robe, Connor withdrew a tome with arcane symbols on it.

"Connor!" Idoun yelled," I saw that your family study! Your father said..."

"My father never uses it anyway. What good is a tome if it never has a use?" Connor Said, flipping to a marked page in the tome.

"But can you even use it? It looks like its ancient magic. I thought you were a mage." Idoun said, confused.

"My family wants me to become a mage." Connor corrected, "But I wish to dable in all forms of magic 'till I find the one best suited for me."

"... what are you going to do with that? You heard what your Father said to your bother, 'Ancient magic has been around since the beginning of time. Therefore, all spells can have an unknown effect if performed incorrectly.'"

"I know, I know. But... what can go wrong? Ive never heard anything bad happening anyway. I think he just said that to get my brother to study so much." Connor said, passing it off.

"Fine. But you still havent answered my question." She said, wanting an answer.

"... Im going to tie my life to yours." Connor said after a pause.

"WHAT!" She said, startled that he would do something like that. "Connor! I cant let you!"

"... Why? Ive learned enough magic to hold my own... and when you get older, your physical strength will be more than enough... so whats the problem?" Connor Asked, not seeing her meaning.

"Because! I... I..."

"Your afraid that if you die when you are traveling, Ill die to?"

"Yea..." she said, drifting off into her thoughts.

"...Then I will go with you." Connor said, thinking about it for a second.

"What? You would leave your family... for me?" Idoun asked.

"Yes, we are friends, right? Thats what friends are for." Connor said.

"... I guess... If your sure you want to..." Idoun said slowly.

"... Thank you." Connor said, while finding the passage with the chant in it.

"... Here it is... Ill start the chant..." Connor said, his tone leaving his voice.

"'Erenia flakor, alskera oru. Ishara pladeurea lyst wyurth alaskeru blakinera." Connor chanted emotionlessly.

"... What? Nothing happened." Connor said after a few seconds.

Idoun replied "Maybe you dont have the skill for it..."

"But... the spell... I perfomed it perfectly... I felt the magic... If anything... !" Connor said, then a startled look went on his face.

"What? Whats going on? Connor, whats wrong?" Idoun said, scared.

"The magic I felt when I was chanting..."

"What about it?"

"It... hasnt dissapated." Connor finished.

Suddenly, their vision went black, and they heard a voice in their heads.

"WHO HAS SPOKEN THE BONDING CHANT?" the voice boomed.

"That would be me, sir. I wish to bind my life to this girl." Connor said, completely calm, while Idoun was very nervous.

"AND WHY DO YOU WISH TO DO THAT! SO YOU CAN FUFILL SOME SENSE OF 'FRIENDSHIP'?" the voice bellowed in response.

"No!" Idoun said, gaining her composure. "He wants to do it to protect me!"

"I wish..." Connor said, thinking about it for a second. " I wish to protect her, because she is my friend. If that falls under your sense of 'fufilling friendship,' then thats fine. However, I shall not stop until I know she is protected."

"... VERY WELL." the voice said after awhile. "THE HIGHER POWERS HAVE DEEMED YOU WORTHY OF THIS."

"'Higher power'? I thought that the ancient arts were formed from knowledge, not from some belief." Connor said, confused.

The voice ignored him, but Connor felt a large increase in magical strentgh.

"GA!" Connor said, suddenly feeling pain in his entire body.

"Connor!" Idoun said, suddenly scared. "Connor! Whats wrong?"

"I... I think... its happening..." Connor managed to say.

"Is there anything I can do?" Idoun said, concerned.

"Nothing... It should be over soon." Connor said.

"IT IS DONE. YOUR LIFE IS NOW TIED TO HERS. USE IT TO THE BEST OF YOUR ABILITIES, YOUNG ANGEL." The voice said.

"What? Angel?" Both of the teens asked.

But the answer never came, and slowly their vision retured, and they were still on the Plains.

Skip ahead three weeks... The divine dragons are now on the road to a haven where they will not be bothered by the war. Connor managed to slip away from his parents and also managed to stay far enough back so that the dragons could not see him. After 2 weeks of no problems, they assumed the Fire Dragons wouldnt give them trouble. How wrong they were...

One day, Connor heard screams coming from where the dragons were. Fearing the worst, he ran ahead, but was too late...

Walking over a hill, Connor saw what remained of the Divine dragons. Of the100 that started out, only 20 were left. Luckly, from what he could from the quarter mile away he way, Idoun's family was still together. He walked forword, hoping to be able to aid them. Getting closer, he noticed something was wrong. Before, He had thought that the bodies were burned by the dragons, but now he saw it. They were spead out over the field, many of them with large claw cuts deep in them. 'So...' Connor thought, ' there intent wasnt to kill them all... why did they come here? Maybe Idouns family knows... Ill go and ask.' He walked over to them, and about 4 yards away, they noticed him. But rather than yell at him, they just stared at him. Connor, not knowing why, went all the way to them.

"... What happened here, Sir?" Connor asked when he had finally reached Idoun's father.

"Ah... you... your Idoun's friend... why did you come here...?" He said. Connor noticed that there were many gashes on him, and it didnt take him two seconds to figure out where they came from.

"I came here to help Idoun. Sir, is there anything I can do to help? I dont want to stand here without helping out." Connor said, concerned for them. Even if they didnt like him, it was in his nature to help people.

"... why arnt you angry at us?" The dragon said to him. "You have every right to be."

"Do you mean because of before? I dont hold grudes." Connor said. "Sir, where is Idoun? I would like her to know that I am here." Connor watched as the Divine dragons face fell from unemotional to sad.

"That... we dont know... Surely youve noticed that the Fire Dragons were looking for something." He said, in a sad voice, expecting the boy to yell.

"Yes, but why would they? Surely there was no point in all this. What are they looking for? And why would they take Idoun? Did they use her as a hostage? Did they say what they wanted?" Connor said, questions all coming out of his head.

"... I did manage to hear what they said... They came here for her, apparently." He said, dragging it out.

"... no... damn... after my promise..." Connor said.

"Promise? Why would you be so concerned about that? Especially now? Why worry about her?" The Divine dragon asked.

"It was a... magical promise. I swore my life to hers... in an effort to protect her... and now... I failed... damn..." Connor said, feeling at a loss. "Whats going to happen to me now... what will they do with Idoun...?"

"We dont know, and for now, we may never know. The only thing we can do now is hope." The Dragon said.

Connor found some solace in those words. "True. But now, we need to get together. We should still move. Ive got some extra healing supplies, So I can heal the wounded." Connor said, handing him one of his Elixers.

"... Thank you... and Im sorry about before..." The dragon said, at a loss for his kindness.

"Dont be. Its in the past now, and nothing can be done about it. Instead, lets see what we need to do. Ill hand out elixers, while you find some water." Connor said, giving out instuctions.

"Very well... but.. I dont think Ive ever heard your name..." The dragon said, not wanting to be rude.

"Ah. My name is Connor," Connor said, holding out his hand, "Whats yours?"

"Connor, my name is Cloud. It is a pleasure to meet you." Cloud said, taking his hand.

"Now then, lets get started."

"Right."

----


End file.
